


【礼尊】同居三十题

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *第一季最后一集时间线，周防生存设定





	1. 相拥入眠

就好像做了一个梦，周防觉得身体都快要不属于自己了，心脏很痛，这种仿佛被人拿利器捅穿了一般的感觉……  
意识逐渐回归大脑，好像睡了很久一样，头很痛，对了，他是被青之王的剑贯穿了心脏。  
所以他这是……死了吗？  
手指意外地还能随着神经动几下，吃力地睁开双眼整个人像是梦魇般难以动弹，映入眼帘的是陌生的天花板，自己的喘息声有些粗重，呼出的气体在呼吸面罩内部极速流动发出声响，耳边能听到机器的滴答声，动了动略微僵直的脖子看到自己的手正吊着点滴。  
自己这是……还活着吗？  
鎏金色的眼眸转动环顾四周，似乎是间单人病房，想要起身可是身体僵硬用不上力。门外走廊听到了高跟鞋逼近的声音，门开了，一位女护士抱着病历本探进来一些，看到周防睁开了眼睛又关上门走了出去。  
艰难地用手臂撑起一些高度，又听到门外杂乱的脚步声，门猛地被打开，首先听到的就是八田美咲带着哭腔的“尊さん——！！！”  
紧接着吠舞罗成员鱼贯而入，大家都很激动，毕竟看到自己的王还完好：“尊さん——！”  
只是人一多起来周防就觉得有些头疼。  
“我说你们这群小鬼，尊现在需要静养，都安静点。”草薙出云领着安娜出现，骚动的少年们也渐渐安静下来。  
被挤在后面的医生艰难地来到周防病床边查看连接着周防尊身体的仪器的运转情况，拿听筒仔细听了周防的心跳后露出微笑：“周防先生现在已经没有大碍了。”  
听了这话一直秉着呼吸的众人这才松了口气，等医生走出病房，安娜率先来到床边：“尊……”  
周防想要出声，然而嗓子有些喑哑发出的声音也有些微弱，抬手摸了摸少女的脸颊帮她抹去泪水。  
其余人见状也都围着病床一个接一个地张开双臂抱住周防，周防被他们压得有些难受，却也没有阻止。  
还真是被爱戴着啊。草薙出云站在床边，这几天可把他忙坏了，现在看到尊醒了心里一直悬着的石头也终于可以放下了。  
呼吸面罩很碍事，想要摘掉，草薙走过来示意他：“尊，你别乱动，你只要听我们说就好。”  
赤之氏族占领学园岛的那天青之氏族随后赶到，两位王权者难以达成共识争斗了起来，当时学园岛上空悬着四把达摩克里斯之剑，稍有差池可就不仅仅是伽俱都陨坑那么简单了，也许会更遭。  
青之王明白此事，于是将手中佩刀捅进了赤之王的心脏，通过弑王来防止悲剧发生。  
在赤王周防尊临死之际，白银之王救了他，用自己的能力维持着周防尊一口气，只是创伤太过严重陷入了重度昏迷，赤组人员立刻送去就医，期间也发生了大大小小的事，周防尊虽然存活，但赤之王的达摩克里斯之剑确确实实已经消失，也就是说周防尊已经不再是王。  
吠舞罗又不可一日无王，虽然还有二把手草薙出云在撑着，但是总需要一位领袖。  
况且，周防尊的身体状况不够乐观，白银之王也只能帮及此，草薙推选最具有王者资质的栉名安娜为新一任赤之王。  
其实能活下来就已经是医学奇迹了，送入急救室时主刀医生都震惊了，心脏受损，身上大大小小的刀伤，失血过多，但仍旧残存一口气。  
八田美咲又比较激动，上去揪着人家医生的衣领威胁着一定要救活他们的尊さん，要不是草薙及时制止，说不定还会上演一场医闹。  
但是活过来就好啊。草薙深感欣慰，大概是平日里尊有好好克制自己积累了好运吧。  
“尊啊，你可知道你昏迷了快一年了。”  
一年？周防眨了眨眼睛，难怪身体僵硬地仿佛不是自己的。  
栉名安娜看着病床上刚刚苏醒略显憔悴的周防，对方的红色现在已经只剩下发丝，身体里的红色消失不见了，但是，安娜略带疑惑，虽然她并不知道那是什么颜色，尊的身体里有一股另外的力量，不过也不是很多，大概就是那份力量一直支撑着周防能够醒过来吧。  
是白银之王留下的力量吗？  
安娜有些记不太清了，似乎又没有这么活跃的样子。  
“好了好了，我们的前大将现在需要好好休息，等过几天我们再来。”出云拍了拍手示意这些小鬼们收敛一下情绪别给周防造成困扰。  
八田镰本他们吸了吸鼻子对周防露出笑容：“别担心，尊さん，有安娜和草薙さん在，我们吠舞罗依然和以前一样。”  
安娜凑过来在周防脸颊上轻轻落下一吻：“尊，要好好养伤。”  
周防的神色略显柔和。  
草薙带着吠舞罗的成员走出去了，病房里再次恢复了安静，只有仪器的滴答声陪伴着他。  
不知过了多久，走廊上又响起了脚步声，门把手被按下推开，青蓝发丝的男人走了进来。  
“我听说，您醒了。”  
是宗像礼司，周防皱起眉，对方并没穿制服而是穿了私服。  
宗像走过来坐在床边：“您这一觉睡得好吗？”  
周防胸腔起伏地有些明显，想要摘掉呼吸面罩说话却被对方拦住：“您安静地听我说就好。想必您已经在草薙出云那里知晓了这一年的变化。”  
周防眨了眨眼表示自己已经知道了。  
“很好，但是接下来的事，恐怕您会有些震惊。”宗像眯起眼睛微笑。“我已经和新一任赤之王商量过了，当然连同吠舞罗二当家草薙出云，您现在已经全权交由我负责了。”  
周防听到他这番话挑起眉梢，这些反应宗像早有预料，不急不缓地跟他解释：“阁下已不再是王，那么是否再次参与到原氏族中应该由您来定夺，可是您的情况太特殊了，我不能让前任赤王就这么回到吠舞罗，您要由我来看管，直到确认您彻底无害为止，这是我的工作，还请阁下配合。”  
周防眉皱得更厉害了。  
推了推眼镜宗像继续说着：“您当我是公报私仇也好，总之，既然您已经没有什么需要去操心的了，那么也就没有拒绝的理由了。”  
“宗……像……”周防动了动嘴唇发出轻微的声音。  
“什么？”宗像俯下身让耳朵贴近他。  
“你该不会是……威胁了安娜……吧？”鎏金色的眼眸里带着丝敌意。  
“怎么会，我只是把事实摆了出来，安娜小姐是明事理的王，她比您要好沟通。”  
看周防的表情他好像冷哼了一声，宗像手指轻柔地抚过周防的身体确认已经恢复完好后起身：“我这次来只是来通知您的，等您出院您就会被接到我那里去了。”  
宗像礼司留下这句话就离开了，周防只是有些奇怪对方到底用了什么手段让安娜和草薙同意的。  
身体状况稳定下来后也不再需要呼吸面罩，期间草薙来看望过一次，只有他自己。  
周防问出了自己的疑问，草薙似乎有些为难，但还是说了出来：“尊，你在学园岛的那些行为依照教典是要被关起来的，但由于执行机关是Scepter 4，所以那个眼镜室长跟我们说尊你可以免去被关押，但是需要观察确认不会再有威胁性才可以回到吠舞罗。”  
“啧……”  
“我知道你不乐意，但是谁让人家手里握着权力呢。”  
周防撑起上半身：“嗯，我知道……”  
“你知道就好，只是也没个确切日期有点受制于人……尊，你要是不想的话……”  
周防看向草薙：“没关系，这样也好，省得他找安娜的麻烦。”  
草薙出云没说出来的是人家Scepter 4的室长似乎只找你周防尊的麻烦。  
出院那天草薙帮周防换下病号服穿好衣服，安娜则是安静地握着周防的手坐在一旁，青之王宗像礼司在门口等着了。  
草薙一边帮周防把长长了的头发梳到脑后一边小声抱怨：“为什么这气氛有点像嫁女儿啊？”  
“草薙……”  
“好，我知道我知道，不是嫁女儿。”  
周防也有些无奈，跟着宗像正走着想了想这并不是要去Scepter 4屯所的路，疑惑间宗像回头告诉他：“很遗憾，您现在没必要被关在牢里，况且您刚养好伤不宜待在牢狱中，在我家里反倒可以随时随地监视您。”  
“哼……宗像，你这算是滥用职权。”  
宗像礼司推了推眼镜一脸地大义凛然：“并不是。我有好好依据条例和教典并且有好好根据实际考虑过。”  
“啧……”  
进入宗像的私人公寓，宗像打开一间收拾地还算干净的屋子：“以后您就住在这间。”  
周防看了眼这间房间，很宽敞，采光也很好，家具齐全：“你想得还挺周到。”  
“承蒙夸奖。”  
周防倒也随意，就这么住了下来。  
接连两天的噩梦让周防频频惊醒，明明在医院养伤的时候睡得还挺不错。会不会是被宗像礼司影响了？  
曾经的王权者脑电波似乎很容易与石板的再度同步，再加上宗像与石板时刻保持着联系。  
第二王权者黄金之王似乎是寿终正寝，现在石板的监管权移交到了青之王手里，周防冷笑一声，他是有多忙啊？他觉得自己无所不能吗？  
攥紧身上的被子一角勉强支撑着不肯睡去，明明都已经很困了。周防起身下床去接水喝，刚好宗像礼司下班回来，看到他还没睡不由问了一句：“您在等我吗？”  
“没有。”只是不想睡。  
“我还以为您是换了床就睡不着的类型。”宗像调笑着脱掉外套挂在门口的衣架上。  
周防坐在沙发上往肚子里灌了些水，带着凉意的水流经过食道流进胃里顿时整个人都清醒了。  
“该不会您睡了一年现在已经不困了吧？”  
“宗像，你很烦。”周防白了他一眼，但是又能看得出他努力支撑着不肯睡觉，宗像叹息一声走了过去：“您该不会是习惯了睡觉时有氏族簇拥在身边吧？”  
“不是……”只是不想做噩梦……  
“没关系，我可以陪您睡。”宗像礼司直接上手把周防抱起来，周防顿时清醒了然而一时没反应过来只发出了声：“等……”就被抱进房间。  
宗像礼司侧躺在他身侧像是哄小孩睡觉一样伸手轻拍着他：“如果您想听睡前故事的话我也可以为您讲。”  
周防感觉到自己的眉峰紧紧地皱在一起：“宗像，我不是三岁小孩。”  
“我知道。”宗像的表情完全不像是知道，不，也许他是故意的，周防还想回敬他几句，然而安静下来后眼皮越来越沉重，很快就睡着了。  
宗像也没想到周防睡得这么快，看来真的很困了啊，那还强撑着做什么呢？刚想起身发觉被周防拉住了手腕，无奈地继续躺在他身侧将周防揽入怀中，周防也动了动找了个舒服的位置抱紧宗像。  
还真是意外啊，竟会看到周防尊的另一面什么的。宗像唇角扬起一丝弧度，这样似乎也不错的样子。  
第二天周防醒来才知道自己在宗像怀里睡着了，不过挺奇怪的，明明离宗像这么近却没有丝毫噩梦的迹象，那么以后都跟宗像一起睡？周防这么想着，好像也不错，反正他又不介意。

fin.


	2. 一起外出购物

“尊，在那里住得还习惯吗？”草薙出云定期会给周防打个电话问些家长里短，周防觉得草薙太过担心了，不过也没制止。  
“嗯……”  
“那位室长没欺负你吧？”  
“哼……”周防轻笑，他知道草薙指的是在生活上有没有被宗像礼司为难，其实宗像更喜欢在言语上“欺负”他，不过周防也不会让他得逞就是了。  
玄关处响起了门锁转动的声音，周防的听觉很敏锐，即使在打电话也能清晰地分辨出，随后门被“吱呀”一声推开，接着是宗像礼司的制服靴子踩在木质地板上的声音。  
“安娜怎么样？”宗像换掉鞋子走进客厅看到周防正在打电话手指轻触唇瓣做出一个“噤声”的动作，了解情况后宗像只是点了点头轻手轻脚地走近坐在矮桌旁。  
“安娜最近正在学习怎么控制力量，放心吧，尊，安娜会成为优秀的王的。”  
“我知道……”周防吹出口烟。  
少女太过依赖他了，他知道，但他也不能对少女保证什么，太狡猾了，周防尊每每想起当初安娜进入吠舞罗的情景就感觉自己太狡猾了。他被栉名安娜深深地依赖着，在名为周防尊的庇护下这位小公主永远也无法长大，周防知道，他也是无意中用这种方式促成了少女的成长。  
雏鸟终有一天要离开母亲的怀抱飞向天空，周防现在只希望安娜能够比他自由，只要比他自由就好了。  
挂掉电话后才发觉宗像纤长的手指正绕着自己颈后的发丝玩，昏迷了几乎一年头发长得也不短了，周防本就是发量多的体质，然而当时草薙只帮他清理掉了长出来的胡茬，看着他头发几乎要垂到肩膀，尤其背后的发尾都可以梳起来了笑着打趣：“尊，你长头发也很好看。”  
周防白了他一眼。  
“我说真的，不信你看看镜子啊。”  
最后在周防的“淫威”之下草薙还是帮他剪回了原来的发型，只是在后颈处留下一缕。  
周防现在有些后悔，还不如剪干净，也不知道什么时候开始宗像竟然乐于把玩他的头发，发质又不柔软……周防的发质略微有些硬。  
“宗像，摸够了吗？”周防吸了口烟。  
“您又在室内吸烟了。”宗像并没回答而是直接上手夺过来摁进桌子上摆着的烟灰缸里掐灭。“说过多少次了不要在室内吸烟，您自己受尼古丁的毒害还不够还想让我成为二手烟的受害者吗？您那廉价的烟该停一停了。”  
周防撇了撇嘴：“有烟瘾的人才不会次次都吸昂贵烟。”  
宗像扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜：“不好意思，我反感的是您这种行为，虽然廉价烟味道让人难以忍受也是事实。”  
注意力再次落到宗像把玩自己发丝的手上皱起眉：“宗像，你玩够了吧。”  
宗像这才轻笑着收起手：“抱歉，我只是觉得您这样像是有一条小尾巴一样不禁觉得很可爱……”话一出口连宗像自己都觉得有些不妥，用“可爱”一词形容周防尊还真是从来没有想过，只是眼下就这么脱口而出，也许是真的很可爱吧。“感觉像狮子的尾巴。”  
“哼……”  
宗像从带回来的袋子里拿出买的草莓拿去洗了洗：“草薙出云和您聊了什么？”  
“也没什么，就是问我在这里住得习不习惯。”  
“那您住得习惯吗？”手指拿起一颗沾着水珠的红色果实去掉萼片递到周防唇边，后者倒也自然而然地张口咬住。  
“嗯……”略带些酸的汁水从果肉被咬开的部分流了出来，口中顿时萦绕起草莓的甜味。  
“草莓是蔷薇科，您不知道吧？”  
“我没兴趣。”  
宗像拾起一颗放入自己口中，唇齿间流连着甘甜与微弱的酸涩夹杂的滋味。  
周防继续张开口等着对方投喂，宗像皱了皱眉：“您有手有脚，自己吃。”  
“别这么小气啊，我只是不想沾湿我的手。”  
宗像挑眉：“那我的手被沾湿就可以了？”这是什么歪理？  
“你不是洗草莓的时候就已经沾过水了么。”  
“请容我拒绝您这样好吃懒做的行为。”  
“我这可不是好吃懒做，宗像。”周防说着看准时机咬上宗像手里已经去掉绿色萼片的红色果实，宗像的手指也被含吮在口中，柔软的舌尖有意无意地舔过指腹。  
手指指尖触碰到这样的柔软一时有些失神，周防脸上带着得意的神色舔了舔唇像是在炫耀一般：“我只是在享受我应该享有的权利。”  
“哦？”宗像对这句话不置可否。“您还有权利？”  
“有啊。”像是想起了什么指了指冷藏柜：“冰箱里没有吃的了。”  
想来也是，周防住进来之后需要的食材倍增，周防的食量比起自己又大很多，虽然很奇怪他整天宅在屋子里吃完睡睡醒吃怎么一点脂肪都不见长。  
“我知道了，我会去买的，您想吃什么？”  
周防想了想只回答了一个字：“肉。”  
您这说了跟没说有什么区别吗？宗像忍住吐槽继续拿起一颗草莓放入口中。而周防自然地打开了电视机寻找着看有没有什么好节目。  
湛紫色的眼眸瞥见收进来的报纸上放着附近超市打折的宣传单不禁亮了亮：“周防，我们一起去购物吧。”  
“啊？”周防挑了挑眉，似乎一点都不想出门。  
而宗像兴致勃勃地把宣传单亮给他看：“附近的超市打折。”  
“跟我有什么关系？”  
“一起去买东西啊，你想要什么都可以买。”  
皱起眉思忖片刻周防默默地同意了。  
于是就约定周末去超市采购。晚上洗漱完毕周防爬上宗像的床，宗像一开始还会说两个男人睡一张床太挤了，周防拽着他不让他走才勉强留住。现在宗像也只能长长地叹口气侧躺在周防身旁将他揽在怀里。  
他是知道的，周防会做噩梦，但是与自己一起睡就睡得很沉，也许是身为赤之王时石板的影响还未消散吧。自己现在是石板的管理者，那么他就有责任要让周防睡个好觉。  
出于责任感与使命感，宗像便也不再说什么只是收紧手臂，怀中的周防轻轻蹭了蹭找到一个舒服的姿势很快进入了浅眠。  
周末的天气有些炎热，周防是怕热的体质，只穿着一件工字背心和短裤吹着电风扇不肯出门，而早就已经安排好计划的宗像才不会因为天气原因就此罢休。  
“我会给您买酒，也会给您买烟。”  
周防没办法了，走到玄关处穿好鞋子。  
大概是周末的关系，超市里人很多，宗像看了看自己列好的清单想着待会怎样的路线最节省时间和体力。超市里有冷气方才在路上还小声抱怨了一句的周防现在感觉自己又活过来了。  
“周防，跟着我，别走di……”转头想提醒对方结果看不到对方的身影了，一个一米八五的大男人能跑到哪去？稍微走了几步在不远处电动扶梯旁的顾客休息区看到他正坐在那里休息。  
走过去微皱起眉抬高音调：“您在做什么？”  
“休息。”周防一副“如你所见”的表情。“你去买就好了，我在这里等你。”  
深深地吸了口气，宗像有些无奈，他想也许周防脑子里根本就没有一起购物的概念，直接上手把他拽起来：“您现在可是我的免费劳力，别想在这里干等着。”  
“哦……？可怕。”周防调笑两声。  
“我看您可一点都不害怕。”  
拌嘴间宗像推出一辆购物车移交到周防手里：“推着。”  
周防撇了撇嘴没说什么。  
先是转休闲食品区，宗像仔细计算着不同品牌包装的薯片的性价比，周防觉得麻烦：“为什么不全都要？”  
“这种膨化食品不够健康不需要买太多，何况，您很喜欢吃吗？”  
也并不是很喜欢，周防只是在看电视节目的时候当作消遣而已。  
“有喜欢的口味吗？”宗像问他。  
“随便。”  
“您可要想清楚，您自己负责把这些膨化食品吃完。”  
“随便……”周防甩了甩手表示有些不耐烦，他向来对口味不挑剔。  
看到货品陈列架上五颜六色的饮品宗像又回头问他：“您喜欢碳酸饮料吗？”  
“……不喜欢。”  
镜片后的眼睛上下打量了他一番，被看得有些不自在，周防反问一句：“怎么了？”  
“不，没事，只是在想您的饮食偏好方面除开酒一类还算健康。”难怪身材保持地不错。  
“是吗……？”  
“您的肝脏一定很健康，否则怎么可能喝那么多酒也没关系。”  
周防扫了眼货架子上摆出来的酒直接把一瓶威士忌放入购物车。  
“宗像。”  
“什么事？”  
“你说了你会给我买酒。”  
“嗯，我有说过。”  
周防举着一瓶黑朗姆酒问他：“可以多要吗？”  
他竟然会问自己，宗像诧异间也就同意了：“可以啊。”不过就是多要一瓶而已，况且黑朗姆和威士忌可以调出一杯酒性温和的Mojito，然而当他看到周防还想再往购物车里增加几瓶时隐隐感到太阳穴发痛。  
“请停止您这种行为，您还想全要了不成？多买的话就不给您买烟了。”  
周防“啧”了一声把多余的酒瓶又放回原位了。  
路过玩具区宗像顺便把一套看起来就很难的拼图放进购物车，周防眉峰皱得更紧了：“幼稚。”  
“您说谁幼稚？”  
“你。”  
宗像推了推眼镜：“哼，拼图这种益智类游戏的美妙您这种粗人怎么会明白，不如您和我一起一人一套比比看谁先拼出来怎样？”  
“算了吧，宗像，我会把那玩意烧了的……”周防说完想起自己已经没有赤王的力量了，追加了一句。“用打火机……”  
周防尊这副吃瘪的样子还真是有趣，宗像真想录下来以后随时随地给他播放让他看看自己的糗态。就是可惜自己并没有带能够录像的设备。  
“那我还真是期待着您用打火机烧掉它的那一刻。”宗像带着胜利的微笑看着对方，对方想要反驳然而却又什么都说不出口。  
在食材区挑选好菜类，好在周防不挑食，宗像也就按照自己列的清单来买了，营养搭配还是很重要的，搭配好了可以增加蛋白质多长些肌肉，宗像看了眼自己的手臂又看了眼周防的手臂，真让人羡慕。  
冷鲜区买了周防从一开始就点名想要的肉食，最后绕到收银区拿了一包软盒红万：“红万对吧？”  
周防看了眼旁边：“不，我要草莓爆珠。”  
新出的口味吗？这一点倒是可以满足他，宗像转又拿了一盒草莓爆珠放进购物车，然后看到购物车里放着一盒安全套。  
疑惑地抬头看着周防，后者一脸理所当然：“你不需要吗？”  
“我为什么会需要……？”这有点冲击宗像的三观。  
“并不是只有做的时候才需要，我也是从草薙那里知道的。”  
草薙出云，您看看您都教了您家王什么东西！

fin.


	3. 一起看恐怖电影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *一点点猎奇梦境描写

“周防，您为什么不吃青椒？”宗像看到他盘子里只剩下了绿色的青椒。  
“苦。”周防一脸理所当然。  
“您不是不挑食么？”  
“但这不代表我喜欢青椒。”周防把碗底最后一口饭吃进嘴里。“顺便，我也不喜欢胡萝卜。”  
“您不喜欢的东西还真多……”宗像收拾好桌面打开门让清洁机器人进来打扫干净，随后再把碗筷拿去厨房清洗。  
周防对着他轻笑一声：“真贤惠啊，宗像。”  
“家务总要有人做，可别小看了独自生活的人。”  
百无聊赖地拿出在碟片出租屋借来的蓝光碟放进宗像家的蓝光驱动器里，静静等待着机器读取碟片数据后，电视机屏幕开始播放画面。  
两人份的碗筷很快就可以搞定，宗像用围裙擦干净手上的水珠脱下来放好：“借来的是什么？”  
“不知道。”周防随便借的，他对这些向来不感兴趣，也不知道现下大多数人喜欢看什么，只是跟出租屋的老板说借一些有意思的不无聊的很多人都喜欢看的。  
听着他的描述宗像不由有点担心出租屋老板到底借给他什么电影，总不会是爱情动作片吧？  
片头屏幕上出现了电影名字，宗像看了眼，是恐怖电影啊。宗像从来不看恐怖电影，宗像礼司是无神论者，鬼神一类向来是没办法唬到他的，即使德累斯顿石板这种科学无法解释的超能力存在他也从不认为这与鬼神之类的东西有关，宗像相信着科学与超能力之间存在着微妙的关联，所以他很快就接受了，对于自己成王这件事。  
失去了最大卖点恐怖意味的恐怖电影对青之王宗像礼司来说味同嚼蜡，所以他从不主动看恐怖电影。  
周防尊更是不会害怕了，甚至可以说这世上能吓到他的东西根本不存在，如果真的有鬼，估计见到这位凶神恶煞的前代赤之王也会绕道走。  
周防对电影这种东西不感兴趣所以也没怎么看过，出去买东西路过出租屋一时兴起，然后就借回来了，结果是恐怖片，要说不失望是假的。  
周防还以为出租屋老板会借给他什么有意思的片子，电影开头的恐怖气氛根本不能让他感同身受，甚至打了个呵欠起了困意。  
“这剧情真糟糕，主人公在这个时间点不应该立刻打电话报警吗？为什么一定要等通信断掉才想起警察呢？”宗像忍不住吐槽剧情逻辑。  
“嗯……”周防瞅了他一眼。  
“鬼魂？真是完全不符合逻辑啊，说成被病毒感染的丧尸都更有说服力，当然我相信忍者的存在，毕竟在战国时代忍者还是非常活跃的，无论是甲贺忍者还是伊贺忍者……”  
周防皱了皱眉：“宗像……”  
“什么事？”  
“你安静一点，我不是要听你吐槽的。”  
宗像稍微往他的方向靠近些许，指尖推了推镜片：“抱歉失态了，我对电影的逻辑是否严密还是很苛刻的。”  
“还有，忍者的事，我不感兴趣。”  
“我明白，您是想要安静的观影体验对吧，我会注意的。”  
鎏金色的眼眸继续转回屏幕上，阴暗的光线还有诡异的背景音乐这些气氛还是足够的，尤其宗像为了营造气氛还关掉了电灯，只是这依旧不能让他觉得害怕。  
鬼现身吓唬主人公的画面让周防更觉得困了，打了个呵欠眼皮逐渐沉重起来，往下稍微滑了滑靠着沙发后背开始浅眠。  
宗像察觉他睡了拿来一条薄毯盖在周防身上。  
一旦开始看就会强迫自己看完的宗像仍旧坚持着，这个恐怖电影不太出名的样子，他都没听说过，而且剧情逻辑也很感人，主人公看起来完全智商不足的样子，况且主人公就是在作死啊，如果不是作死又怎会引发这一系列连锁事件。  
“那个装神弄鬼的鬼所有的行为毫无任何逻辑可言，它到底是想要吓唬主人公还是想要杀害主人公呢？明明它有那么多的机会可以得手。”  
周防呼吸逐渐平稳，大概是进入了深度睡眠。  
看着电影里主人公的反应觉得这电影大概就是为了寻求感官刺激吧，可是毫无逻辑的感官刺激只会起到反效果，总之他看完之后感叹自己简直浪费了人生中宝贵的两个小时。  
手臂感受到些重量，旁边睡觉的红发男人靠了过来，宗像轻手轻脚地将他抱起来。  
“……嗯……”只是轻微的动作周防就醒了，睡眼惺忪抬手揉了揉眼睛。“……宗像……？”  
“嗯。”  
无意识地环住宗像的脖子枕在对方颈间，宗像有一瞬间的错愕，但也随之平复了情绪将周防抱回房间。  
总之现在他们也算是一直睡一张床，宗像将周防轻柔地放在床上心里盘算着什么时候去买张大一点的双人床，不然太挤了，他总是要和周防抱在一起才能不掉下去。  
倒也不是不想抱在一起，宗像急于作出解释，只是觉得太挤了。  
纤长的手指摸了摸周防的脸，后者皱起眉努力想要睁开眼睛可又太困了最后还是翻了个身伸手搭在宗像腰间。  
周防尊昏迷的这一年他见到这张睡脸的次数够频繁了，拜访过白银之外伊佐那社了解了他对周防尊到底做了什么，白银用他的能力稳住了周防最后一口气让他介于生死线间，而真正把他拉回来的是宗像礼司。  
不能这么便宜了他，宗像是这么想的，所以看着病房里面色苍白失去血色的周防露出几分无奈的笑容，白色可真是一点都不适合他。  
伸出手握住那双毫无知觉的周防尊的手将自己的青焰传递了过去。  
您想一走了之？您想得美。  
宗像礼司救了周防尊。  
您欠我的，我要您用您的后半生来还。  
不知道是恐怖电影的影响还是怎样，宗像礼司难得做了梦，梦中看到周防尊站在他面前，手用力紧攥着宗像的佩刀，丝毫不管刀刃划破了他的手掌，血珠顺着刀身淌了下来滴到雪地上盛开一株猩红色的彼岸花。  
周防握着刀刃直直地挪到自己心脏的位置，脏器平稳跳动的声音沿着金属一直传导到宗像的耳朵里，就像是在耳边炸开，他的脑中只能听到这股声音。  
“你应该瞄准这里。”  
他这样说，脸上挂着一丝苦涩的笑，收敛起往日的锐利与锋芒现下的只是周防尊这个人而已。  
脚步往前，宗像下意识后退了一步，然而在梦境中就像是踩在了棉花上两条腿根本无法支撑住身体的重量也无法顺从大脑的指令行动。  
周防尊靠近了过来，闪着寒光的天狼星刀刃“噗哧”一声戳进了赤之王的心脏里，从那双鎏金色的眼眸中溢出血红色的眼泪，眼球融化成液体和血泪一起流走只剩下黑黢黢的空洞。  
宗像感觉不妙想要把刀拔出来，可是周防紧紧攥着刀刃，他连动一下都困难。  
紧接着，周防的腹部像是被什么利器剖开，从切口处流出了猩红的血与内脏。  
太恶心了，宗像礼司不禁捂住嘴干呕起来，连续的呕吐让眼眶里渗出生理性泪水模糊了视线。  
周防拿起自己的肠子勾唇笑得有些凄惨，绕上宗像的脖子当做绳子一样用力收紧。  
“跟我一起走吧。”  
过分真实的窒息感让宗像从梦魇中惊醒，睁开眼看到一片漆黑身上渗出了一层冷汗浸湿了身下的床单，感受到旁边睡着的人形热源才回过神，那只不过是梦。  
快速平复好心情将周防揽入怀中收紧手臂。  
这些动作自然是把周防弄醒了，觉得胸口有些闷，想推开宗像然而察觉到对方呼吸很急促。  
“宗像……？怎么了？看了恐怖电影做噩梦了？”他还想调侃两句。  
“您……”大概是梦境太真实了，宗像依旧埋在周防颈间声音微颤。“您会杀了我吗……？”  
“啊……？”  
莫名其妙，周防挑了挑眉，这不是理所当然的嘛。  
“抱歉……”宗像收敛起方才那份稍显脆弱的模样。“您是为了报仇杀我吗？”  
“报仇？怎么会。”周防抬手摸上面前这张白皙精致的脸。“你为了你的目的杀了我，你的目的是阻止坠剑，那么我也要为了我的目的去杀你，我的目的自然就是消遣。”  
“只有消遣？”  
“只有消遣。”  
宗像顿了顿：“那……您怎么看殉情……？”  
“殉情？”周防现在已经困意全无，沉吟片刻算是了解了对方的想法。“宗像，你以为我死了之后你也寻死就是对我的交待了吗？”  
看到他微愣周防不禁咋舌：“宗像，你给我听着，”他一手摸着自己心脏处的疤痕另一只手指向宗像礼司的心脏。“你宗像礼司的性命是我的，只能交给我，就如同我选择了把我的命交给你一样，如果我们之中有任何一个人先死，必须是被另一个人所杀。”  
而剩下的人将失去死亡的权利独自终老。  
宗像礼司只能死于周防尊之手，他是绝对不会允许别人来抢走宗像的性命的，甚至连伤一下都不行。  
宗像礼司只能是他周防尊的宗像礼司。  
“周防……”宗像再次将周防紧紧揽入怀中，这种安心感，周防正是考虑了这些才会执拗地那么坦然，因为他知道自己一定会去阻止他杀掉他，然而现在，周防还活着，宗像礼司无比庆幸周防尊现在还活着。  
“说不定，我们就是为此而相遇的。”周防抬手像是哄小孩一样温柔地抚摸着宗像的发丝。  
为了彼此，不是很浪漫吗。

fin.


	4. 起床气

周防有起床气，这一点宗像很清楚，他也不会刻意去招惹他，他可没有招惹一个意识尚且模糊还脾气不好的人这种趣味，若是惹怒周防当然是在他意识清醒的时候才会有趣。  
只是，宗像遵循着生物钟醒来后意识到今天周末稍微睡了个回笼觉。  
他们虽然相拥入眠却又时常在醒来的时候发觉维持着互相背对的姿势。  
其实抱着睡很累，尤其手臂会失去知觉，宗像可能下意识就和他分开了，睡醒后又自然想要找寻对方的体温，尽管失去了王之力，周防尊的体温依旧比宗像的要略高一些。  
“……嗯……”任何时候吵醒周防都还好，临近他起床的时间若是被吵醒，周防身体周遭的低气压会甚过平时刻意压抑的力量达到临界点时的恐怖。  
他本来就是浅眠时间居多，即使一夜无梦稍微一点动静也会把他惊醒。  
周防尊阴着张脸坐起上半身，大脑还有些不清醒，但他知道自己现在很不悦，想烧东西，可是手上已经冒不出火焰了，这种感觉让他更加不爽了。  
视线落到旁边环着他的腰的宗像礼司，揪着他的鬓发迫使他抬起头。被揪得有些隐隐作痛，宗像睁开眼带着丝询问的语气：  
“周防……？”  
然后便是一声闷闷的痛呼，他被周防尊咬了。  
像是无处发泄闷气的野兽对着宗像的脸又啃又咬，顺着脸线来到脖颈留下清晰的齿痕，继而到锁骨，肩膀，胸口，几乎每一处都挂着清晰的牙印，有些甚至还渗着血丝。  
宗像痛得清醒了许多，可又只能由着他咬，大早上的一点都不想跟他大动干戈，更别说今天他还想补觉，就在他这么想着的时候周防凑过来咬上了他的嘴唇。  
唇瓣被对方的牙齿用力咬过，宗像只好不甘示弱地咬了回去，唇舌互相用力吮咬着，口中弥漫起铁锈味，鼻息间是双方灼热的呼吸。  
周防压着宗像，宗像一手扣住他的脑后，黏合在一起的唇舌缠斗、角逐，就像是在较量一般互相攻城略地，勾缠起对方的软舌，吮吸对方的舌尖随后再用力地咬下去听对方发出吃痛的闷哼。  
周防心情略微好一些了，尽管舌头被吮得有些发麻，满意地咬着宗像的下唇直到见血，随后胜利般地用嫣红的舌舔过自己的唇瓣。  
现在已经完全清醒了，周防起身穿好衣服：“喂，我饿了。”  
宗像躺在床上一副被人强过的样子，不过也确实，他被周防尊强吻了身上遍布着齿痕，而且对方还完全没意识到这个问题。抬手整了整青色的发丝将鬓发撩到耳后：“您自己想办法，我今天会起得比较晚。”说着继续闭上眼睛睡觉。  
周防皱了皱眉看他背过身根本不想理自己的样子深吸了口气。  
“哼……”  
首先从抽屉里拿出上次买的草莓爆珠咬嘴里点着，缓缓地感受着烟雾被吸进了肺里，口中略带着水果的香甜，舒服多了。  
真要说的话，宗像礼司是没有起床气的，可如果对方是周防尊，那可就不好说了。  
周防也不止一次体会过，双休日宗像更容易早上心情不好，也不能说不好，周防摸了摸下巴思忖着，总之就是很微妙，而周防也不想跟他一般见识。  
周防如果跟这种状态的宗像搭话，得到的回应往往是语气比以往要略低一些但是句子简短的话，完全一副不想浪费时间沟通的样子。他这副低气压的样子非常少见，因为宗像平时给人的感觉永远是举止得体游刃有余腹黑又狡猾。  
烟安静地快要燃烧到头了，周防从嘴里拿出来摁进烟灰缸里掐灭发出“呲呲”的声音，刚想从床上起来一双手猛地把他拉回床上。  
有点天旋地转，睁开眼对上深邃如海的湛紫色眼眸，那双眼里倒映着自己的身影，这让周防很满意。  
“我现在也很不愉快。”宗像这样说着顺便再次贴近些许。“您要怎么补偿我？”  
“怪我？”  
“怪您。”  
“那你……咬我？”周防眨了眨眼睛，随后发出轻轻的一声吃痛的低吟，宗像低头用力咬上周防的颈侧。  
宗像咬得太用力了，周防忍不住又发出短促的轻吟，很快颈侧就留下了一个清晰的齿痕，看样子要过一个星期才会消下去。  
“你他妈是狗吗？”周防捂着被咬的地方瞪了他一眼。  
“如果我是狗，那么方才对我又咬又啃的阁下算什么？”  
“啊？”周防努力回忆了一下，刚刚他确实咬人了，瞄了一眼宗像身上的齿痕还有他嘴唇上的血色顿时脸有些泛红。  
他，还咬了嘴唇吗？  
自欺欺人地别开眼神防止和他视线对接，宗像上手钳制住他的脸：“我来教教您到底该怎么和人接吻，省得您往后只会野蛮地咬来咬去。”说着贴上周防下意识闭起来的嘴唇。  
柔软的舌尖仔细地舔着唇瓣勾勒唇线把嘴唇舔得湿漉漉的，张开口吮着单片唇瓣报复性地用力咬了一口，听到周防吃痛的声音心情稍微好了一些，动作轻柔地用灵巧的舌拨开闭在一起的唇探入其中，避过牙齿与柔软的舌头勾缠在一起，仔细舔过齿列和敏感的上颚，在口腔里搅动起唾液，轻柔地吮咬着周防的舌尖将他的吮入自己口中，吞咽下对方口中的津液，略带着烟草味同时有着草莓的甜味的吻。  
温吞的吻让周防不得其法，双手环住宗像的脖子主动探寻他的口腔，顿时温柔的亲吻变成了互相之间的较量与啃咬。  
宗像一条腿挤入周防腿间顶到下身位置，后者努力吞咽着双方口中分泌出来交汇到一起的唾液，血腥味充斥在鼻间。  
真是野蛮，宗像不由皱起眉峰，手指用力掐着周防的脸颊迫使他松口，黏着在一起的唇舌分开扯断几根银丝，维持着这个把周防压制在身下的姿势平复着呼吸，两个人的衣衫都有些凌乱，呼吸交错间才发觉这不太对。  
青之王后知后觉地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，唇瓣上还残留着属于周防尊的温度，他怎么和眼前这个男人亲到一起了？  
周防微张着嘴小口小口地喘气，胸腔仍旧剧烈起伏，视线扫了眼宗像，他那双薄唇被自己咬得微肿，恐怕自己也是吧，不仅如此，舌尖还有些发麻一时没什么知觉。  
宗像现在已经毫无困意了，默默地从周防身上起开穿好衣服走进盥洗室去洗把脸。周防同样下床跟着他站在盥洗室门口好整以暇地抱着手臂靠着门框：“怎么了？”  
打开水龙头听着“哗哗”的流水声浸湿手掌：“没什么，只是在想有点糟糕。”  
“糟糕什么，你又不吃亏。”  
“青王和前代赤王可是接吻了啊。”  
“哼……现在还住一起呢，以前谁想得到。”  
宗像拧紧水龙头擦干手上的水流：“这都怪您，如果不是因为您先招惹我，我怎么会……”  
“得了吧，宗像，别找借口了。”周防那双眼睛紧紧地盯着他仿佛要将他看透。“这里没有第三个人。”  
宗像回望着他。  
青之王宗像礼司总是自持甚高，他是高傲的，且他以为自己隐藏地很好，他把自己所有的私人情绪都隐藏起来显得高高在上不沾烟火气仿佛是为成为王权者而生的人偶。但他清楚，那双鎏金色的眼眸总是能够穿过他的青焰穿过他的所有伪装看穿他的内心，那双眼睛太过敏锐了，视线看过来的时候宗像总会觉得自己无所遁形。  
所以讨厌他，他会看穿自己的丑态，看穿自己的私欲。  
却又被那双眼睛所吸引。  
宗像礼司苦笑两声戴好眼镜：“您太自以为是了。”  
“是吗？”周防复又拿出支草莓爆珠刚打算点着就被宗像拿走。  
“您刚才吸了一支。”  
“刚才是刚才。”  
“我说过不准在室内吸烟。”  
“啧……”一再地感受到失去力量之后的不便利，否则他现在早就一把火过去点着宗像礼司的头发了还会轮得到他在这里说教吗？  
宗像一手撑在周防旁边的门框上靠过来：“我知道您在想什么，就算您现在仍有赤焰我也有办法对付您。”  
“哼……”周防勾唇瞪着对方。那双深邃的眼眸满溢出来的狡黠与傲慢还真是让他为之着迷，如果硬要说宗像礼司身上有什么是周防尊不讨厌的，大概就是那双眼睛了。  
“还有，以后请您收敛一下您的起床气，如果您不想今天的事再发生的话。”  
“我要是不听呢。”  
周防抬眼带着丝挑衅，宗像果不其然被他激起斗志：“好啊，那么下次您小心一点，我可能不会让您下床了。”即使是拌嘴宗像也一定要和周防争个胜负，之后？之后再说。  
“呵……”周防像是被他都笑了眉眼都柔和了许多，肩膀微颤笑起来的样子有些可爱。“那我期待着。”

fin.


	5. 做饭

周防百无聊赖地看着在厨房里忙碌来忙碌去的宗像顺便开口提了一句：“我饿了。”  
“请您搞清楚，您现在是寄人篱下，别一副别人伺候您理所应当的样子。”宗像没好气地拿汤匙搅着锅里的汤。“在您只顾着在沙发上挺尸的时候我可是在准备两个人的伙食，您有什么资格在这里抱怨？”  
视线回到面前的电视屏幕上，电视里的节目没什么意思周防觉得还不如看宗像做饭更有趣，起身静悄悄地走到宗像身后张开手抱了上去。  
“周防……？”没防备被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳的宗像手一抖差点烫到自己，瞪了旁边把下巴放到自己肩膀的红发男人一眼。“别闹。”  
“我过来帮忙。”周防嘴上这么说身体却一点帮忙的迹象都没有，手掌反倒贴着宗像身上套着的围裙在腰腹处缓缓地移动。  
这样的姿势感觉还不错，周防就这么从背后抱着他，眼睛看到灶台上正在煮着的汤稍微闻到好闻的味道，心里再次感慨宗像还真是贤惠。  
“我没见过您这么帮忙的，您这是帮什么？”  
“嗯……”周防认真思考了一下。“帮你加油……？”  
深深地叹了口气放下汤匙把周防放在腰间的手拿开：“请您出去吧，厨房狭小您又危险，我怕有个万一……”  
周防听到他这么说突然严肃起来抓着宗像的手认真地说道：“我会做饭。”  
“是……吗？”  
“嗯。”  
看到他的表情宗像也不好再拒绝下去，他也的确太容易对这个人妥协了，自我反省了不知道多少次结果还是一次次对周防妥协，自己难道欠他的吗？  
“那您帮我洗菜切菜吧。”顺便把自己身上这件围裙脱下来直接套在周防身上。“这个给您穿。”  
“我不需要……”周防撇了撇嘴还是听话地由着宗像手臂绕过他身后系好围裙带。  
刚系好宗像看着他这幅样子就忍不住笑出声。  
“笑什么？很怪吗？”  
“嗯，一想到前代赤之王现在正穿着围裙在厨房里帮我打下手我就觉得不可思议。”  
“哼……”周防洗干净双手后拿起马铃薯打算用蛮力把它弄碎，宗像连忙制止。  
“我说您啊，能不能用厨具来解决问题？”  
“麻烦。”  
“请您出去。”  
周防皱眉最后还是妥协了。点起支烟用左手握着刀把马铃薯切开，大概是角度的问题，燃烧过后的烟灰轻飘飘地落在砧板上而周防一点反应都没有，宗像礼司眼睁睁看着这一幕扶额表示真是越帮越忙。  
“够了，请您出去吧。”  
周防疑惑地看着他不知道自己又出了什么问题。  
“请不要在切菜的时候吸烟，还有，您忘了吗？厨房禁烟。”  
深吸一口嘴里咬着的烟蒂缓缓吐出一口烟雾，语气听来完全就是明知故犯：“是吗？”  
幸亏佩刀不在身侧，否则宗像要被他气得犯下杀人罪了。  
看到他那张平时总是从容富有余裕的脸此刻略显难看，心情极好地将烟掐灭扔进厨房的垃圾桶里：“好了，我在逗你。”  
宗像推了推眼镜叹息一声：“切菜的姿势您总该知道吧？”  
“知道。”  
“您是左撇子吗？”  
“不是啊。”  
“那为什么左手拿刀？”  
“……只要能切出来不就可以了。”  
无奈之下只好从身后环住周防的腰，手掌抓握着他的手腕，将刀换到右手：“惯用手不会觉得更便利吗？”说着又握上周防的左手：  
“左手要像猫的爪子一样按着。”  
“像猫的爪子……”周防小声重复了一遍没忍住笑出了声。“你也会说这么可爱的话啊？”  
“有什么不对吗？”宗像很疑惑，他当初学料理的时候母亲就是这么教他的啊。  
“没有，就是觉得……”可爱。周防吃吃地笑着，眉眼柔和。  
“严肃一点，这可是料理，况且您手里还拿着武器，这一点让我不得不时刻绷紧神经。”  
“哼……我让你紧张了？”  
宗像轻笑：“紧张？怎么会，我只是不放心您这位危险分子。”  
“说谁是危险分子啊！”  
“谁问就是在说谁。”  
周防皱起眉瞥了身后的男人一眼，宗像像他刚才那样把下巴放在自己肩上看着自己手上的动作：“宗像，你三岁吗？”  
“阁下不也只有三岁。”  
“我才不像你。”  
“有趣，您竟然觉得您比我成熟吗？”这个笑话还真是太好笑了，宗像笑了起来，猛然察觉他们之间的气氛何时变得这么融洽了？明明第一次见面时的剑拔弩张不欢而散以及第一次起冲突的互放狠话，就算是来往频繁互相熟知也难以达成共识，要不然宗像劝他放弃王位为何周防根本不听。  
也不是不懂周防任性的理由，更何况他还那么信任自己，总觉得从周防从濒死状态活过来之后他们的关系就变了，虽然也说不好这种变化到底在朝着何种方向发展。  
而周防一副完全不在意的态度，仿佛变成如何都不关他事一样，明明也是当事人，为什么苦恼且在意的只有自己一个人呢？这也太不公平了吧？  
之前他们还接吻了……想起这件事宗像总是会掩饰般干咳两声，虽然是自己强吻的周防，可他也不知道为什么顺势就……  
都是周防尊的错。  
心底里也不是没有答案，只是宗像不太想承认……  
“嘶……”不习惯使用刀具而且还是第一次老老实实地用刀切菜不小心切到了手，手指上划出一道渗血的伤口，周防吃痛吸了口凉气，宗像握住他受伤的手举到面前：“让我看看伤了哪里。”  
心里只是想着止血，没多想就张口含住周防的手指，柔软的舌尖轻柔地抚触着伤口舔得湿漉漉地，周防眼看着他含着自己的手指尖却觉得从脚底传来一阵电流，鎏金色的眼眸略微靠近些许。  
“宗像，我想接吻。”  
紫罗兰色的眼睛抬起来看了他一眼，有些不自然地干咳几下吐出周防的手指。  
“您在……说什么？”  
以为他没听清楚的周防转过身来抬手环住宗像的脖子吻了过来，比起再说一遍还不如用实际行动让对方明白，周防尊是这么想的。  
仿佛天旋地转，宗像看着周防那张脸在面前放大却不知该作何回应，对方贴了过来倒也不急，只是耐心地吮咬着唇瓣慢慢用舌尖描摹着形状，若是平日里的性子恐怕早就比这个还要过分了，不知道他是顾虑自己还是怎样，不过，周防竟然会考虑别人的心情？想想就觉得不可思议。  
灵巧的舌将宗像的嘴唇舔出一片水光，周防舔了舔唇有些不爽：“宗像，你为什么不回应我？”  
“我好像没有回应您的义务。”宗像看着他那副欲求不满的表情觉得有些好笑。  
“现在有了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我想接吻。”  
“真是可笑，您想接吻我就要配合？为什么要我配合？而且，我可不想。”宗像抱着臂和他唱着反调。  
听了他这番话周防手绕到背后解开围裙带：“嗯……那我去找草薙和他接吻好了……”  
“站住！”宗像拉住他的胳膊重又帮他系好而且绑得更紧了，周防动了动发觉双手被围裙的带子绑起来了，回头刚想质问就被咬住了嘴唇。  
唇舌间水声粘稠，灶台上的青焰安静地燃烧着，锅子里的汤也在有一下没一下地沸腾着，耳边是催人情欲勃发的声音，单是如此就戏弄得两人的面色染上一层绯红，宗像温柔缠绵地吮吻着周防的唇舌，周防也积极地回应着，时不时在宗像下唇处留下齿痕。  
青王的手和他正灵活地撩拨对方的舌头一样不安分地从围裙与衣服的缝隙里探入情色地摸索着，宗像的手掌像是带着魔力轻而易举地就激起他的欲望，周防是顺从本能的那类人，从善如流地放松身心让宗像更多地触摸他。  
有些恋恋不舍地从对方口中退出，宗像勉强睁开眼睛见到周防仍然眯着眼睛半张着口喘息略显急促，双唇被吻得嫣红，口中的软舌隐隐约约地。真是好景色。  
又冲动了，宗像揉了揉眉心解开束缚周防双手的带子：“都怪您。”  
“怪我？”周防挑眉。“明明你自己也很喜欢。”  
“我可不喜欢您这样的行为。”  
“哼……”  
灶台处传来沸腾的汤液翻滚的声音，宗像急忙离开他掀开盖子，顿时厨房里弥漫起浓郁的香味。  
“我饿了。”周防扯下围裙扔给他。  
“那您就帮忙啊，您不是来帮忙的吗？”  
“哼……”周防放弃了刀具选择直接使用蛮力解决。“切好了。”  
“真是野蛮……您那哪叫切啊……”不过这种情况也是预想到了，周防的耐性还真是有限，宗像扶额指了指周防旁边。“那里有白米，很快就可以开饭了。”  
周防贴过来，呼吸近在咫尺：“不需要我帮忙了？”  
“与其让您帮忙还不如让您在外面等着。”宗像重新把围裙穿戴好。“您想学习料理我是很开心，但是您的行为可真不敢恭维。”  
双手摸到宗像的腰间继续低声抱怨一句：“我饿了……”  
“我不是说过了马上就可以吃饭了吗？”  
“但是宗像，我现在就饿啊。”  
无理取闹，宗像根本不想理他，反正待会儿用吃的堵住他的嘴就好了。

fin.


	6. 打扫

周防起床后光着脚踩在毯子上伴随着一晃一晃的铃声走到厨房打开冰箱取出一瓶宝矿力灌进嘴里。  
关上冰箱门才看到宗像贴在门上的纸条：  
我今天晚上才会回来，阁下的早饭和午饭都准备好了。  
把喝光的宝矿力瓶扔进垃圾桶里径直走到客厅倒进沙发里打开电视，颈间从醒来就一直很别扭，抬手摸了摸好像是项圈，修长的手指伸进缝隙里勾了勾，项圈上挂着的铃铛发出细小的声音，宗像这是把他当成主人不在家就需要锁起来的家猫了吗？  
不过周防也不会摘下来，宗像那家伙肯定是趁他熟睡的时候给他套上的，说起来周防自从和宗像睡一起睡眠质量就变得很好，非自然醒来的次数越来越少了，铃声竟然都没有把他吵醒。  
虽然莫名其妙有种被丢在屋子里看家的既视感，周防还是找了个舒服的位置开始寻找有没有什么解闷的节目，饿了就打开买的零食，自从周防住进来零食还从来没有断过，宗像曾经旁敲侧击地说过少吃这些高热量的东西，然而每次又都会买回来。  
没什么有意思的节目，关掉电视继续解决着桌子上的零食，说起来宗像最近好忙，偶尔问一次宗像还会回问一句：“我最近顾不上阁下所以觉得寂寞了？”  
谁觉得寂寞啊？周防用力地咬碎吃进嘴里的薯片。  
不过的确没什么可以解闷的娱乐活动，周防又不像十束多多良兴趣广泛，也不像草薙出云站在吧台擦杯子一擦就是一下午，更不像宗像礼司有耐心去把一个个拼图碎片拼成完整的图案。  
宗像只准他一天喝一杯，说是为了他的身体好，周防撇撇嘴没说什么，上次买的草莓爆珠已经吸完了，现在手边剩下的只有红万，有总比没有好。这么想着很快点燃支烟开始吞云吐雾。  
鎏金色的眼眸瞟到窗外阳台上路过的一只小野猫来了兴致，打开窗户伸出手准备逗猫，结果那只野猫好像有点害怕瑟缩了一下很快就跳开了。  
这还真是少见，虽然也曾经出现过走在路上一群狗都肚皮朝上对自己露出臣服的姿态仿佛邪教现场，不过猫类稍微好一点，猫还是比较亲近他的，刚才那只难道是被他吓跑了吗？他有这么可怕吗？  
悻悻然又倒回沙发里准备再睡一觉，恍惚间梦到了宗像的达摩克里斯之剑，原本完好漂亮的剑因为弑王变得和自己当初的剑一般出现了裂痕，宗像原本是背对着周防，转过身来看到他面色复杂。  
猛然间惊醒后花费了一段时间才平复好狂乱的心跳，被这样的梦境搅扰地完全睡不着了，突然很想喝酒，周防完全忘记了宗像的叮嘱打开他珍藏的酒给自己斟在玻璃杯里一饮而尽。  
说起来听宗像说最近绿之氏族挺活跃的，往常倒也和他们打过交道，只是周防对绿王不感兴趣也从没主动去了解过。  
他也知道弑王会带来什么样的影响，即使如此他还是相信宗像礼司的话绝对会处理好这一切，不过刚才的梦还真是让人不愉快，果然没有宗像陪着的话就不可避免会做噩梦。  
摸了摸颈间的项圈，像是在回味那双白皙的手留在这上面的温度，这样想着又往胃里灌了杯酒液。  
宗像礼司打开门看到屋内漆黑一片心想莫非周防已经睡了，轻手轻脚地从玄关走进客厅，摸索着打开灯看到沙发上躺着的大猫听到动静揉了揉眼睛。  
辛苦了一天回到家看见自己养的猫慵懒地在那里伸着懒腰没想到还挺治愈的，如果忽略屋子里这能熏死人的酒气的话……瞄见周防脖子上还好好地戴着自己给他套上去的项圈不禁轻笑着走过去，结果不知道踩到了什么，听声音和脚下感受到的硬度可能是宝矿力瓶子吧。  
叹了口气：“周防，我说过很多次了，垃圾不要乱扔。”  
周防拿起还残留一口的玻璃杯喝光：“我是打算扔进垃圾桶，只是没扔进去。”  
“您以为您这是在练习投篮吗？还有，”紫罗兰色的眼眸看见桌子脚边倒着的几个酒瓶蹙紧眉峰。“您喝了多少？”  
“不多。”周防眼神躲闪着，然而他几乎一整天都在喝。“至少我没醉。”  
宗像抱起手臂看着他，看他那样子是根本没意识到问题的严重性，取下眼镜揉了揉发痛的太阳穴去把窗户打开散一散满屋的酒精味。  
“早饭和晚饭吃了吗？”  
“……”周防沉默着并不回答。  
“我猜到了……”宗像觉得真是心累，治愈？治愈什么啊？在Scepter 4屯所忙了一整天甚至还要担心周防自己一个人到底有没有好好吃饭会不会觉得无聊，真是白担心了，扫了一眼乱糟糟的客厅，包装纸和酒瓶四处都是，还把室内弄得酒气熏天，宗像强行按捺住拔刀的冲动。  
至少他没有搞破坏，也没有出门给自己惹麻烦，只是屋子乱一些这样的小问题还是很好解决的，但是，宗像礼司发誓以后绝对不会再这样纵容他了。  
首先，宗像数了数喝光的酒瓶：“周防，往后两周不许沾酒。”  
周防皱眉，但是自己又理亏也就没说话。  
“今晚不许进我房间，除非您能保证去掉您身上那股难闻的酒气。”  
周防小声咋舌。  
“还有，今晚不把客厅收拾干净不许睡觉。”宗像礼司俨然觉得自己真的像是在训一只猫，这只猫面上看起来低垂着鎏金色的眼眸好像认识到了错误，实际上内心根本没在听。  
“客厅交给阁下了，我去准备晚饭。”说着打开冰箱拿出本来准备给周防的午饭准备再去温一下。  
周防撇了撇嘴，不过这样乱糟糟也的确是自己造成的，起身把空酒瓶收好，吃剩的零食包装和烟灰缸里的烟灰之类都分好类装在袋子里。周防每动作一下项圈上挂着的铃铛就“叮叮当当”地响，在厨房里准备晚饭的宗像听了觉得心情好了一些。  
“周防，过来。”抬手叫他。  
周防表情略带些茫然走过去刚想问他什么事，宗像骨节分明的手指拨弄了一下他脖子里的铃铛。  
“什么事？”  
“没什么，我在叫我的猫。”宗像轻笑，不过闻到对方身上的浓郁酒气又挥手推开他。“请离远点，我可不想和醉鬼呼吸相同的空气。”  
“宗像，我是你召之即来挥之即去的吗？”  
“哦呀？您这是对给您提供住处且提供食物的我有什么不满吗？”  
“啧……”周防抱着手臂靠在门框上。“有没有人说过你很讨厌。”  
“就算有人说过又如何？如果是被前·赤王讨厌了的话那我还挺荣幸的。”宗像推了推眼镜刻意强调了“前”这个字，顺便拿起块抹布递给他。“去把桌子擦一擦。”  
“哼……”  
周防带着些不愉快听话地去擦客厅的矮桌，晚饭热好了，宗像刚说要拿到客厅就看见周防靠在门边指了指桌子：“擦干净了，还有，我不饿。”  
“您喝了一肚子酒当然不饿。”宗像让他别挡着门。“您去洗澡吧。”  
周防看着水龙头里流出的热水及很快就弥漫起来的热气发呆，刚才宗像跟他说不把身上那股酒气洗干净就别想一起睡，摸了摸颈间的铃铛乖乖地开始洗澡，他好像确实要被宗像礼司驯化了。  
裸着上半身只穿着裤子走出盥洗室，看到宗像正拿着吸尘器清理地面上铺着的毯子，宗像瞥了一眼径直走到沙发那里坐下的红发男人一眼不禁有些嫌弃：“把头发擦干再出来好吗？”  
“嗯……”周防抬手随意地拂了拂湿漉漉的发丝。  
“别在沙发那里甩啊！”宗像恨不得手里拿着的就是佩刀，这样他就直接上前去砍了这个男人了。  
“已经没水了。”  
令人生气，宗像不免有些同情吠舞罗那群人，不过也许赤组的盟臣并不会在意他们的王生活习惯有多么糟糕，毕竟他们和他们的王又不是一天24小时生活在一起，至于那位小姑娘栉名安娜，宗像有些担心安娜在这样一群野蛮人包围的环境下到底能不能健康快乐地成长。  
周防环顾四周没找到自己的衣服，下身这条裤子还是宗像的，宗像知道他在找衣服指了指正在运作的洗衣机：“衣服我帮您洗了。”  
“哦……”  
“顺便，您能不能把拉链拉好？真是不成体统。”  
“麻烦，反正一会儿要睡觉了。”  
宗像缓缓地移动着吸尘器：“身上的味道洗掉了？”  
“你可以来检查。”  
听他话语里略微的愉悦看来他很期待检查，宗像故意装作没察觉只是继续清洁着地毯：“检查可以等一会儿，您先帮我打扫。”  
知道宗像有着轻微的洁癖，周防略有些扫兴起身：“干什么？”  
“去把玄关的地擦一下。”  
接来水后，把抹布浸湿拧至半干，周防默默地开始擦玄关处的地板，想来前·赤王周防尊什么时候做过家务？在Bar Homra被草薙出云宠着连碗都不刷，虽然也有草薙怕他手劲太大浪费家当这样的因素在内，主要还是被宠坏了，宗像才不会惯着他，面上看起来是同居，实际上宗像在监视这位前·赤王，所以自己完全没有义务像草薙出云那样宠他宠到没边，况且作为寄宿于此的周防尊吃他的喝他的住他的，帮他做点家务难道不是理所应当吗？  
洗衣机的运转逐渐停止，宗像把洗好的衣服拿出来晾在阳台，听着玄关处此起彼伏的清脆铃声不禁觉得愉快了。  
还是很治愈身心的，当家里不再是自己一个人住的时候。  
宗像走到玄关，看来周防还很认真擦得很干净，本以为他那样的性格肯定敷衍了事。  
“周防，明天早上请记得帮我浇花。”宗像养了一盆海芋。  
周防停下手里的动作：“你明天……”  
“我明天凌晨五点出门，最近有些事要忙。”  
“Jungle？”  
“您倒是很敏锐。”宗像轻笑。  
“哼……”然而宗像依然什么都不告诉他，周防也不会逼问，该说的宗像一定会说，周防相信他。  
宗像拽他起身双手暧昧地摸上周防颈间拨弄铃铛听细碎的响声：“现在我要验收成果了。”  
周防勾唇，现在轮到他装傻了：“你验收成果看地面啊，看我干什么？”  
“您忘了？我要检查您身上还有没有味道。”说着宗像想要把他的猫抱回房间，然而周防这样站着实在不好用力，再加上周防的体重说不定比他还要重，宗像尝试了几次最后还是放弃了。郑重地拍了拍周防的肩膀：“周防，请您躺下。”  
“啊？为什么？”  
“因为这样我抱不动您，您太重了。”  
“那我抱你好了。”  
忽然间身体悬空，下一秒宗像就被周防抱起来了，愣神一秒后宗像礼司不禁抬手扶额。太丢脸了，最后还是被他的猫抱回房间的。

fin.


	7. 浏览过去的相片

周防尊正窝在沙发里睡午觉，宗像礼司走过来坐在他旁边：“周防，醒醒。”  
“……嗯……”大猫慵懒地动了动，抬眼看到青色的人影挪到他腿上躺好闭上眼睛。  
“我说让您醒醒。”宗像略感无奈。  
“嗯……我醒着……”  
“那好，这张记忆卡是您的吗？我从书桌上看到的，您怎么放我书桌上了？”  
“啊……？”周防睁眼看了看对方手中的记忆卡。“啊……那是……草薙那天拿过来的。”  
“草薙君拿过来的？”  
“嗯……”周防尊开始回想当天的情形：  
那天周防听到玄关处的门铃声想着莫非宗像没带钥匙么，打开门看到门口站着的是草薙出云。  
“尊，近来过得好吗？”  
“嗯，还不错。”  
草薙瞥到他脖子里戴的项圈和铃铛表情变得微妙起来：“尊啊，你们……玩得很厉害啊……想不到Scepter 4的室长喜欢SM这一类……不过你们要注意安全啊。”  
“啊？”周防尊歪了歪头，他根本没听懂。  
“咳咳，说正事。”草薙出云干咳几声正色道。“尊，大家现在都过得很好不用担心我们，我今天就是来看看你，看到你过得也不错我就放心了。”说着从口袋里拿出记忆卡。“这是吠舞罗大家最近的照片，都存在里面了。”  
“其实你不用特地……把照片传过来就可以啊。”  
草薙抬手搭上他的肩膀：“都说了我今天主要是来看看你啊。”  
回忆结束。  
宗像礼司把玩着手里的记忆卡：“所以呢？为什么放我书桌上？”  
“嗯……因为我不知道怎么看……”周防有些苦恼地抓了抓头发。“我对电器类不是很擅长，所以想着让你帮我就放你书桌上了。”  
“呵……不擅长电器的不都是魔术师么。”宗像轻笑起来起身去书房把笔记本拿过来，将记忆卡插入读卡器随后与笔记本连接，很快屏幕上就出现了照片文件夹。  
点着一张张照片周防尊切实地感受到了安娜和吠舞罗的各位现在都不用他去担心，安娜肯定能成为优秀的王权者的。这样想着周防露出了柔和的笑容。  
“似乎还有时间很早的照片。”宗像礼司看了眼日期，2005年6月17日，甚至还有5月份的照片，这也太早了吧？点开之后发现是高中时期的周防尊以及草薙出云和十束多多良吃草莓蛋糕。“哦呀，这还真是好早的照片了。”  
“啊……那是和草薙十束两个人一起去甜品店集积分兑换草莓蛋糕的时候拍的。”周防回想了一下，顺便指着照片背景。“当时我们坐在店里吃蛋糕，草薙说了声看镜头然后就拍了。”  
“你们是哪里来的女子高中生三人组吗？况且您还举了剪刀手！”  
下一张是草薙出云偷穿酒保服拿着酒杯装作在调酒，坐在吧台前充当客人的周防尊一脸冷漠地摆出了剪刀手上镜了。  
“剪刀手……”宗像忍不住笑出声。“没想到您也会有像个正常的高中生一样的时候啊。”  
“会有啊。”周防不明白他在笑什么。“而且拍照不是必须要摆剪刀手的么？”  
“谁告诉您的啊……噗……是草薙出云吗？还是十束多多良？您怎么这么单纯啊……？”宗像极力忍着笑拿出智能手机打开摄像头。“周防君，请笑一个。”  
周防下意识举起了剪刀手，虽然嘴唇是咧开了，但是眉皱得更紧了，怎么看怎么别扭。  
可爱死了……  
宗像礼司决定将这张照片设置成待机画面。  
下一张是十束多多良的自拍，角落里是周防尊靠着墙在喝草莓牛奶。  
“越看越觉得你们这是女子高中生的照片了。”  
“高中时候大家不都一样的么。”  
宗像推了推闪光的镜片周身环绕着可怕的气场：“不一样哦周防君，在您沉溺于悠闲的高中生活中时我已经以优异的成绩考入了国外的大学。”  
“哦……”周防尊一点情绪起伏都没有。  
“哼，果然和您没有共同语言，所以说我们不一样啊，受教育程度不同以致于像您这样的野蛮人……”宗像说着说着发现自己的语气过于傲慢了于是停下来整理一下思绪，然而旁边的周防尊根本没在意只是凑过来舔了一下他的脸颊。  
这突如其来的举动让宗像吃了一惊，捂着被舔的地方略微不可置信地看着周防：“您这是……干什么？”  
“没有啊，”周防舔了舔唇像是在回味一般。“只是觉得挺有趣的。”  
“有趣？”湛紫色的眼眸里凝起警惕的神色，若是以往宗像稍微有些放松自己显露出傲慢的态度周防尊只会轻哼一声当作回应表示他根本不在乎，虽然知道方才的话周防也根本没听进去只是这样的举动太让人意外了。  
周防认真地与他视线相交：“宗像，我现在嘴巴有点寂寞，想抽烟。”  
“怎么突然？况且今天早上让您吸了一支吧。”  
“就是寂寞了啊。”周防的表情的语气都有点委屈。  
宗像礼司无奈取出昨天特意去买的电子烟：“好了好了，用电子烟忍耐一下。”  
尝到尼古丁的味道后周防尊就像是吸了木天蓼的猫一样餍足。  
宗像想继续看看这些珍贵的照片，翻到一张周防尊偷着学大人吸烟结果被呛到眼泪都流出来的相片，宗像不禁看了看现在嗜烟如命的这个，再看看照片里曾经单纯的高中生，感慨了一声岁月啊。  
之后的照片基本上是单人照居多，周防看到一张十束多多良头上手上缠满绷带还冲镜头做鬼脸的照片后顿时变了神色。  
“周防，你们当时拍的照片还真多啊，很珍贵的回忆呢。”宗像礼司帮忙把照片全部整理好。“改天我去帮您把这些洗出来好了，周防，嗯？”旁边的人状态有些不对，视线落到对方身上发现周防尊的表情变得有些沉郁，该不会是看着以前的照片突然伤感起来了吧？毕竟十束多多良可以算作是他的亲人之一呢。  
宗像默默阖上笔记本，所以才说很麻烦啊，周防尊这种性格。  
“过来，周防尊。”宗像礼司朝他张开双手命令里带着不容抗拒的音色。“别总是自己一个人沉浸在你的世界里。”  
“啊？”周防挑眉。“谁他妈总是沉浸在自己世界里啊？”  
“哼，既然如此那就过来啊，告诉我是我的判断出了错误。”宗像勾唇继续维持着张开双臂的姿势。  
“我为什么要听你的？”  
“就因为现在是我、在、养、您，您还有什么话说吗？”  
“啧……”周防尊极其不情愿地到他的怀里，宗像温柔地环住这只红色的大猫。  
“我没你想的那么脆弱，宗像，你下次再敢这么做我就杀了你。”  
宗像礼司空出只手推推眼镜：“我当然知道前·赤王不会这么脆弱，那还请您往后不要再让我捕捉到丝毫的空隙。”  
周防用力把宗像推倒在沙发上，鎏金色眸子里满溢着危险的气息：“宗像，你知不知道你这张嘴很讨人嫌？”  
“是吗？”宗像礼司取下眼镜撩开鬓发。“那您为什么还要同它接吻呢？”  
“关你什么事，我只是看它不爽想把它咬到出血。”说着周防低下头用力吮咬对方的薄唇，宗像一手扣住周防的脑后加深这个吻，唇舌交接互相勾缠吮吸，铁锈味萦绕在鼻息间两人也不肯停下，耳边充斥着粗重的喘息与粘稠的水声，客厅里本就空间比较大，整间屋子除了他们没有别人，一点小小的动静都会在这个空间里被反射数次显得愈发清晰。  
两个人本来只是单纯如同野兽互相撕咬角力，渐渐地彼此的脸颊都被戏弄地泛起绯红吻得也逐渐深情起来，周防尊的双手在对方身上摸索着，宗像也试图将手掌探入对方的上衣里。  
不对不对！这个走向不对！  
宗像礼司顿时清醒了过来扳着周防尊的肩膀推开他，莫名其妙被推开的周防还以为他是害羞，然而宗像红着脸胸腔还起伏不定着就起身走进书房里留下周防尊自己一个人在沙发上满脸懵逼。  
强行转移注意力让下身冷静下来的宗像拿着本相簿复又回到客厅：“话说我们看了您的旧相片，您还没看过我的吧？”  
“哦……”  
实在是太危险了，宗像礼司现在还心有余悸，他们刚才那种气氛是要做什么啊？现任青之王和前任赤之王是要做什么啊！他知道自从同居以来他们总是会有这种冲动的时刻，接吻什么的宗像也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了，毕竟他们都很喜欢，只是下一步……宗像觉得自己还没有做好心理准备，况且总觉得他们继续下去之后似乎有什么就要改变了，眼下还不能确定这种改变到底是有益还是有害，所以宗像礼司要尽量避免事情朝着不可控的方向发展。  
宗像打开相册，里面大多都是自己从小学到出国留学时获奖的照片，家人的照片都在另一本相簿里。周防尊看着那个得了少年书法市区赛第一名的小小少年不禁又多看了现在的宗像几眼。  
“我的家庭一般，少年时唯一突出的就只有成绩优异了，初中高中学习的时间增多了这些比赛就很少参加了。”宗像指着另一张抱着奖杯的照片。“这张是在市区少儿棋类大赛上获奖时拍的。”  
“往后是我在美国留学时的照片。”宗像翻开下一页。“留学时结识了几位朋友，这是我在向他们介绍日本的茶道文化。”  
周防看着照片上面庞略显稚嫩的青发少年穿着合身的和服低垂着眼眸认真用茶具沏茶有点心动。宗像睡觉的时候会穿比较宽松的和服他知道，只是这一身有点不一样，怎么说呢，大概是那种很帅气的感觉。  
“我在美国也曾经……”  
“宗像。”  
紫罗兰色的眼眸抬起：“嗯？”  
周防指着茶道那张照片：“这身衣服你还有吗？”  
“有啊……”  
“穿上。”  
“嗯？”  
“我让你穿上。”周防尊神色难得认真，就仿佛两人交战前一般严肃。  
“……我去找找看。”宗像妥协了，他起身去衣柜里面找出那件藏青色的和服，衣服上的缀着白色的鸢尾花瓣，衣服倒是还能穿，只是会略微有些小，宗像现在比起在留学时稍微长高了一些。  
甫一穿上周防就像是猫一样凑了过来，嘴里咬着电子烟手上却帮宗像调整腰带和衣襟，这一身衬得宗像肤色更加白皙，腰身也很完美，周防尊非常愉悦地欣赏着对方这副姿态，倒是宗像有些疑惑，他今天怎么对和服感兴趣了？  
“您要是喜欢我可以给您买一件。”  
“也不是喜欢……”周防看着镜片后露出的困惑轻笑，算了，还是说出来吧。“嗯，我喜欢。”

fin.


	8. 吐槽对方的生活习惯

有时因为周防尊睡相太差宗像礼司晚上要醒好几次，要么周防紧紧地抱着他将宗像的脸埋进周防的胸里连呼吸都觉得困难，要么就把他踹到床的边沿翻个身就会掉下去的那种，总之非常辛苦，然而宗像醒了之后碍于对方正在好梦且怎么都叫不醒也就作罢躺下继续睡了，要不是因为周防尊晚上会做噩梦谁要跟他睡一张床啊！

不对，宗像礼司认真地反省着，为什么他周防尊做噩梦就要牺牲宗像礼司的宝贵睡眠？这不合逻辑。

于是宗像礼司提出两个人分开睡。周防尊是有点不乐意的，不过他都已经吃人家嘴短拿人家手软了就什么都没说很自觉地抱着自己的枕头去宗像最开始给他准备的房间睡了。真是不容易啊，只有自己一个人占一张床的夜晚真是久违了，宗像安心地闭上眼睛准备进入梦乡，他今晚一定会做个好梦的。

周防尊那边则是习惯了身旁有个人，即使之前在吠舞罗的酒吧二楼也时常和安娜睡一起，自己睡一张床也不是不行，总之没什么问题吧，大概，都已经从王权者这个位子上退下来那么久了，应该不会再做噩梦了吧？这样想着周防就开始睡觉了。久违的浅眠，与宗像分开睡竟会让他觉得略微不安，梦境里看到了宗像礼司头顶上悬着的达摩克里斯之剑逐渐崩毁随后坠了下来。

周防惊醒了，其实这个梦毫无道理，宗像是绝对不会让这种事发生的。可是做了噩梦后心跳地略微有些快，想要见宗像礼司，眼下只有这一个念头。周防下床跑到宗像房间爬上床将他紧紧地抱住感受着对方的体温，宗像被突然的袭击弄醒了想着该不会又是周防的糟糕睡相吧，然而感受到周防身体轻微的颤抖后突然困意全无，抬手回抱住对方，宗像像是哄小孩一样轻轻拍着他的背。

“又做噩梦了？”

周防点了点头继续用力揪着宗像身上的浴衣衣料。

“梦境都是相反的。”宗像此刻也只能这样去哄他，待对方心情明显平复下来后捏起周防的下巴吻了上去，柔软的唇舌纠缠在一起搅动起更多的唾液，黏合的嘴唇分开时扯断根晶亮的唾液丝。

“好了，我要睡觉了。”宗像礼司将他推开一定距离复又躺下顺便拍了拍自己旁边的位置，好吧，他的确又向周防尊妥协了，分开睡这个办法不可行，以后还是睡一张床吧。周防听话地躺在宗像身侧，鎏金色的眼睛一直盯着宗像看，即使阖上眼眸也能清楚感受到对方的灼热视线，这是要怎样啊？

“周防，快点睡觉，我明天还要去屯所上班，不像你可以在家睡一整天。”

“嗯……”嘴上虽然这样答应着，身体却凑得更近，视线也愈发灼热起来，宗像被他盯得浑身不自在，想睡也睡不着。

“你想怎样啊？”宗像叹了口气，他觉得还是问清楚比较好。

“……没事……”周防眨了眨眼睛视线略微游移，宗像更加疑惑了用手掐着周防的脸让他看着自己，对视几秒后周防伸手环上宗像的脖子贴了上来。

“怎么了？”宗像抬手挡住周防的嘴唇，后者略微有些不开心拍开宗像的手直接咬住宗像的薄唇。周防不得其法地啃咬着柔软的唇瓣舔舐吮吸，而宗像则是抚上对方的腰将他带往自己的方向，周防这只小野猫咬得他都出血了，嘴唇舌尖全都被他用力地吮咬着，略带铁锈味的吻结束后周防的腰臀略微难耐地摆动着，手掌贴着后背肩胛骨摸索到胸前再试图探入衣襟里，然就在此时宗像抓住他的手。

“你想干什么？”

“你明知道。”周防舔着嘴唇想要挣脱开对方的钳制。

“不行。”宗像明确地表示了拒绝。“不好好睡觉的话就回你自己房间去。”

听了这话周防尊只好老实下来了，撇了撇嘴乖乖躺下。

终于能好好睡觉了，宗像礼司松了口气。

只是睡醒后情况一如往常，不过这次有点过分，因为宗像醒来时自己已经摔到了床下，起身朝床上看了一眼，果然周防尊自己一个人占了整张床，所以睡一起的意义是什么？真是受不了。宗像礼司将他摇醒：“别睡了，醒醒。”

周防睡眼惺忪迷茫地看着宗像，后者则是让他看看自己都干了些什么：“你这睡相未免也太差了。”

“……可睡着了之后我跟本不记得啊……”

“问题不在记不记得！莫非你自己一个人睡也是这样吗？”

“……不会。”

“所以我很怀疑你是不是在针对我。”

“没有啊。”周防尊继续茫然，他为什么要针对宗像礼司啊？

叹了口气，算了算了，跟他解释不清楚。宗像走进盥洗室洗漱，然而下一刻又走了进来：“周防，你昨晚是不是又用错牙刷了？”

“啊？”周防仔细回想着，有这么回事吗？

“真是够了，我明明已经选了不同的两种颜色为什么你还会用错？”

“没有啊……”

“明明就有！”宗像将手里的两支牙刷放在一起对比。“给我好好记住！你的是红色的我的是蓝色的！这很难记吗？”

周防尊不能理解他为什么要在这种小事上如此在意：“没什么所谓吧？反正也会接吻……”

“这不一样！”宗像礼司黑着张脸紧紧地贴着周防把他吓了一跳。“不管你理不理解！这不一样！别把接吻和牙刷之类的私人物品混为一谈！”

“哦……哦……”气势上完全矮了一截的周防只能先点头表示自己知道了。

“还有啊！”宗像继续念叨说教。“毛巾用过后要放回原位，别随随便便乱扔！”

周防很委屈：“没有乱扔……”

“我用来擦眼镜的方巾不要随随便便给我换位置！不仅仅是这些！这整个家里的所有物品都有自己的固定位置，别随随便便乱放！”

啊……大概是因为宗像礼司有点强迫症吧，所以喜欢所有东西都整齐有序。周防抓了抓头发默默地听着对方的说教。

“真是受不了你，真不知道你的监护人到底是怎么教育你的，竟然丝毫没有常识，没常识也就算了，生活习惯也敬谢不敏！用过的物品随处乱放，等我要找的时候根本找不到，上次你用过的剪刀就不知道被你扔哪里去了。”

上次周防用剪刀修剪过长的刘海儿来着，之后好像确实想不起来自己放哪里了。

“还不只是这样，洗完的衣服让你帮我晾出去，你竟然直接把衣服放在晾衣杆上就结束了！”

“难道不是这样吗？”

“才不是啊！从洗衣机里拿出来的衣服皱皱巴巴的，不舒展开的话根本毫无意义啊！”

“呃……你可以告诉我一声啊。”

“你连这些常识都没有吗！你的监护人未免也太宠你了吧！”然而宗像礼司才不会宠着他，绝对不会！

一大早被对方劈头盖脸一顿训的周防一直到宗像消了气洗漱完毕帮他准备好了早饭出了门都还处于震惊状态没有缓过来，难道他这么糟糕的吗？周防尊不禁有点自我怀疑。

“你说难道不是吗，伏见君。”宗像礼司坐在办公室里还是忍不住抱怨两句家里的某个人，然而伏见猿比古根本不想听自己上司在那里大秀恩爱，拜托秀恩爱请找个没人的地方秀，这里还有情路坎坷的人在呢！

周防尊难得在家反省，不过他的所谓反省就是和之前的监护人草薙出云打电话：“草薙，难道我的生活习惯真的很糟糕吗？”

“啊？嗯……是啊。”草薙出云果断地回答，今天这是怎么了？尊竟然会考虑这种事，该不会是Scepter 4的室长说了什么吧？

“是这样么……”听到连草薙都如此肯定还是有点受打击的。“不过我也没觉得宗像那种生活习惯有多正常。”

果然是Scepter 4的室长先生说了多余的话，草薙扶了扶额准备听对方难得跟自己抱怨他的同居人。

周防认真数着宗像礼司到底有几个自己受不了的毛病：“果然还是洁癖吧，这一点有点过头，不管对什么事都太过正经，还有就是限制我吸烟喝酒。”

这些还是正常的……草薙问他：“那么，要回Bar Homra来住吗？”

这句话倒是问住了周防，他一时间不知做出怎样的回答。

“本来你们性格上就合不来你也是知道的，能同居这么久才爆发问题也是谢天谢地了，如果你觉得在那里住着不习惯，我这里随时欢迎你回来。”

周防说出来的话显得犹豫不决：“我想应该也不至于……”以往周防尊什么时候这么婆婆妈妈过啊，草薙在终端机的另一头听着都快要哭出来了，这什么好不容易养大的女儿跟男人跑了的心情啊，要不今晚就给吠舞罗所有的小鬼们做红豆饭好了，他们的前任王已经不再是只属于他们的了。

结束通话后周防蜷在阳台能被阳光照到的地方打算午睡，和人一起生活竟然是这么麻烦的事啊，失去了自由，也被限制了很多事，而且同居人的脾气习惯也要去适应，他果然还是更适合自己一个人，这和在Bar Homra时完全不一样，安娜会尽量不影响到他，草薙大多数时间也顾不到他，就算十束也只是偶尔兴致很高的时候打扰他休息。

其实说是同居，更多的时候是周防自己一个人在家里待着，和以前没什么分别，只有等宗像礼司下班回家后才算是真正的同居生活，比起吵闹的酒吧要安静却也多了更多条条框框，因为宗像礼司是个认真严谨的人，无论是卫生还是健康都容不得马虎，虽然麻烦，周防尊却并不会觉得讨厌。

就如同他很喜欢吵吵闹闹的Bar Homra，尽管偶尔几个小鬼们玩闹起来撞到了草薙视如生命的吧台然后揪起他们的后衣领像拎小鸡崽一样教训他们，但是在这份乱哄哄的热闹中小憩是他最舒适的时光之一。如果周围真的安静地什么声音都听不到他才会疯呢。

也许是因为自己心底里是在渴求着过正常人的生活吧。

安静地看着草薙十束他们在一旁玩闹，周防觉得自己就已经很满足了，他不需要参与其中，只要能守住这份日常并让其一直延续下去就够了。

然而宗像礼司却走到他的身边擅自拉起他的手，将他擅自拉入了正常人的生活中。不是远远地看着，而是亲自参与其中，与同居人宗像礼司一同生活这件事很艰难晦涩，却每天都充满了新鲜感，让他一点也讨厌不起来。

他是无形中被对方影响了吗？

周防尊换了个更舒服一点的姿势继续晒着太阳午睡。话虽如此，不过生活习惯这种事可不是说改就能改的啊。

结束了一整天的工作回到家里的宗像礼司扭开门把手嗅到屋内的烟味，那个不知悔改的家伙肯定又吸完了一整包，真不知道他是怎么找到的，怎么不管自己藏在哪里他都能找到啊？莫非他是狗吗？

本来有些不悦的宗像走进客厅看到周防正没事人一样随意调换着电视频道，周防看到他只是转过头来看了一眼：“哦。”

哦什么哦啊，你这混蛋。

正说开口教训他的时候周防尊反倒先把宗像藏起来的那包万宝路拿了出来：“你藏得一点也不隐蔽。”

“所以呢？你这是在向我炫耀吗？”宗像万万没想到藏在自己备用制服内袋里他还能摸到，按照周防那性子他是不喜欢宗像身上这件制服的。

“没有，只是帮你洗衣服的时候掉出来的。”周防指了指阳台晾衣杆上洗得很干净并且很平整地晾起来的备用制服，然后这个人还一脸“快夸我快夸我”的表情。

宗像礼司黑着张脸走过去摸了摸湿哒哒的衣服然后狠狠地瞪着周防尊：“周防尊你还是去死吧，这本来就是我已经洗过的衣服你让我明天穿什么！”

“唉……是么……？”

不过还是算了，宗像叹了口气，对方难得有心想要帮他，至少能看出周防尊是认真想要和他同居，不良习惯慢慢改就好了，但是明天穿什么去屯所啊？Scepter 4的室长先生陷入了沉思，要不让伏见君辛苦一下再准备一套好了。

fin.


End file.
